


Three days

by MinaRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaRen/pseuds/MinaRen
Summary: “I've been summoned back to Coruscant.”“I can't stay for long”He sounded almost ashamed.“I know”There was no reproach in her voice.-Or:A young Obi Wan has three days left of domestic bliss with his lover and their son before returning to his Jedi duty.





	Three days

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I couldn't help myself. Three chapters of pure domestic fluff and then some angst. Maybe even an epilogue if I'm feeling inspired.

‘’Obi?’’

When she finds him, he’s gripping tightly the sides of the crib that holds their son, with his back slightly bent as he whispers nonsenses to him. He doesn’t turn even as she calls his name.

“I've been summoned back to Coruscant.” He reveals. Silence. Satine says nothing. Honestly, she was surprised it had taken them so long.

‘’I’m to be back in three days.’’ He sounded almost ashamed. “I can't stay for longer” He continued, his voice barely above a whisper. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest.

‘’I know.’’

There was no reproach in her voice. She was well aware that he wouldn’t stay, from the moment she made that frantic com-call in a hazy-delirious state till the moment the birth had ended. She was even surprise that he had stayed this long. Not for a lack of care on his part, but because he had always been faithful to his duty.

Satine didn’t think her, _their_ son was a mistake. He was the fruit of a love that shouldn’t have been. It placed a weight on his father’s conscience, she knew that. Obi Wan had devoted his life to the Jedi, and it felt like a betrayal to them: first by caring for her, then by fathering a son.

She wouldn’t ask him to stay, for it was a selfish thing to do, and she wouldn’t judge him for leaving, for it was likely the best for the two, _three_ of them. Not that it would make it hurt any less, to see him go would be crushing.

‘’Three days you say?’’ Obi Wan slowly turned to look at her and Satine walked slowly towards him, hoping to maintain a serene expression in order to cloak the storm inside her. ‘’Well, I guess we must do the best out of them.’’

For once, he seemed to be taken off guard. Satine felt a twinge of amusement tinted with offence, did he think she was going to send him away from Mandalore the moment he was summoned back. Her Obi was truly a brilliant man, but he never seemed to know exactly what to expect from her. Not that she had ever made it easy for him.

He embraced her, surrounding her with his strong arms. Her still protruding belly bumped with his, leaving a small space between them. She wasn’t used to go around without the extra-weight anymore, she felt alien to her own body.

He huffed in her hair, clearly feeling less anxious than before. Satine wondered if he could feel her emotions as clearly as she could read his moods. The Jedi fancied themselves to be calm and collected all time, but they were only human at the end.

‘’No that this is very Jedi like,’’ he mumbled. Satine sighed, ‘’Aren’t the Jedi supposed to love everyone?’’ she shrugged, ‘’that’s exactly what you are doing.’’ She brought her hand to his cheek, caressing it slowly.

For a change, he did smile at that.

‘’Some Masters may argue that I’m trying too hard.’’ Satine snorted, in a very unladylike manner. ‘’For once you stand correct.’’ They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, before their silence was interrupted by a loud wailing. 

They attention shifted to the baby lying on the crib, moaning in search of his mother. Satine separated from Obi Wan quickly, picking the baby up.

Obi Wan watched her silently as she undid the ties that held her robe together. The baby-who desperately needed a name-fussed around her chest and Satine helped him gently to latch on a nipple.

The sounds subsided, and the boy closed his eyes against his mother’s chest, leaving his fist over her breast. Satine’s gaze was focused on him, a tired smile drawing on her face.

Obi Wan could simply watch, feeling like an outsider even as he was part of the intimate moment. Just the fluttering of his small eyelids made his heart twist in a painful way. To see him like that, so alive and real was _terrifying._

So much for being wary of attachments.

The Jedi Council would be disappointed on him, all his life-what he had trained for, the belief he had uphold, the vows he intended to take-would vanish in an instant, but for a moment, the idea of staying flew in his head.

But he couldn’t, not unless she’d ask him. Mandalore would not stand for a Jedi Consort, they both knew that.

Before each other, it would always come duty.

Some part of him wished to tell Qui-Gon about this. He allowed himself to fantasize how it would be like, in an extremely optimistic way. His Master would be surprised, or maybe he wouldn’t be, not at all. There was something in the knowing glances he’d give him and Satine when they all were together in Mandalore. He had been like a father to Obi Wan and he’d be understanding of the situation.

Maybe it would be better if he avoided the thought, it would make the next three days smoother and his departure easier. Then, he’d return to Coruscant and go on with his Jedi life.

Satine’s eyes met with his, soft. She gave him a lazy grin.

His heart tight on his chest, he did his best to return the gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed people! Any comments are very apreciated!


End file.
